For cleaning floors and other tasks, professional custodial personnel typically use large wash basins that hold several gallons of water and/or cleaning solution. A typical wash basin has casters or wheels to allow the wash basin to be easily moved to a selected location. The wash basin can also include a wringer that removes excess water from a mop after being rinsed in the wash basin.
Due to the weight of the water or cleaning solution in the wash basin, the casters or wheels are necessary to move the wash basin from one location to another location. However, the casters or wheels also cause the wash basin to move as the mop is being rinsed in the wash basin or the mop is being wrung out.
The movement of the wash basin while rinsing the mop or wringing the mop can cause the custodial personnel to be inefficient. Further, in some instances, the movement of the wash basin can place the custodial personnel in awkward positions that could lead to an injury.
Further, sloshing of the liquid within the wash basin while rinsing the mop or wringing the mop has a tendency to cause the casters or wheels to roll, which can cause spillage. The spillage requires additional cleaning time, which causes unnecessary inefficiencies while washing a floor.